


Book One - Easy Breeze

by DragonMuse



Series: Warriors: Roots [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMuse/pseuds/DragonMuse
Summary: This story takes place generations after the main Warriors books, at the lake territories. We'll follow the tale of Pitchkit, and how she lives in Windclan.





	Book One - Easy Breeze

The sky was dark as deep grey clouds thundered above the moonpool. It wasn't raining hard, but the ground nearby was already muddy. Cedarstripe thought back to the evening before.

 _A group of cats sat around a dead tortoiseshell. Their fur was matted with blood after having come back from a territory battle. They had lost not only territory, but their leader. Wheatstar was old, and on his last life, so it was inevitable. His deputy, Lilyfur, stood tall and took a deep breath before speaking to what would soon be her clan. The medicine cat Cedarstripe sat watching in the medicine den and listened as Lilyfur gave a speech about how they would persevere and move on. Cedarstripe had already dealt with the most injured cats, and would wait until the next day before dealing with the less worrisome cats. So she waited until Wheatstar had been buried before going to sleep. She didn't dream of Starclan, and hadn't for moons now. She dreamt of her plan, to make Windclan stronger. For moons and moons and **moons** now, they had been the weakest of the clans. That would change, now that Lilyfur would become leader. Of course, her kits would have to be dealt with, which was the only part that Cedarstripe hadn't figured out._  
  
"Cedarstripe, what now?" The question brought the medicine cat out of her thoughts, and she looked back at Lilyfur. Today was the day that Lilyfur would get her nine lives. 

Cedarstripe sighed, "Now, touch your nose to the moonpool and sleep. Your ancestors will be waiting for you. Well, not *yours* but, don't worry." Her tail flicked as she watched Lilyfur begin to dream with Starclan. The deep red tabby frowned slightly before muttering to herself, "How can I expect her to fulfill her duties while she has young kits. She'll care too much about them to be useful, hm." She flicked her tail and sat up as Lilyfur, now Lilystar, woke up. "Are you ready to head back to camp?" The tabby asked.  
  
"Yes, definitely. Let's head back." Lilystar nodded, her dark tail raised high as the siamese cat led the way back to Windclan. Cedarstripe followed close behind.   
  
When the two arrived back to camp cats stared. Warriors, Queens, and apprentices looked up to see their new leader. Lilystar smiled and headed to Tallrock, looking down on her clan. Cedarstripe watched for a few moments more before heading into the medicine den. She hummed, before looking at her claws, and the dark grey clouds above. It wasn't raining enough to flood anything... but, if it were. Hm. She smiled and glanced at the nursery before curling up. She would sleep on this, and soon? Soon she would take her plan into action.


End file.
